memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
The Genesis was a small highly powered heavily armed timeship piloted by Quantum. Technical data The Genesis was easy for anyone to pilot, especially someone who had third level flight experience and its design utilized highly advanced artificial intelligence (AI) systems called Jeeves that allowed for the operation of the vessel's navigation and propulsion subsystems via voice commands. It also equipped with an aft tractor beam emitter. This emitter could be used to tow starships at least as large as a ''Galor''-class and even at warp velocities. The hull of the ship was made up of metallic composites that could interact with magnetic fields. Lost ships could be found by using a differential magnetometer to detect fluctuations in the hysteresis curve. In the case of low power, the ship had a contingency fuel cell to provide an emergency supply of power. The vessel also had the ability to eject its antimatter pod if so needed. Defensive systems The ship could remain undetected to sensor technology, as well as the ability to blend into its surroundings by means of a mechanism usually called the "chameleon circuit", but occasionally the "camouflage unit", even letting the pilot choose a desired exterior, overriding what would have been "natural" for the surroundings. The ship was armed with plasma, phasers, phased polaron beams, plasma torpedoes, photon torpedoes, quantum torpedoes, gravimetric torpedoes, chroniton torpedoes and transphasic torpedoes. The ship was also equipped with several advanced technologies, including stealth technology, electromagnetic field, multi-regenerative security field, temporal shielding, regenerative shielding, immersion shielding, unimatrix shielding, multi-adaptive shielding, regeneration and cloaking device, as well as a neural interface and synaptic transceiver. The weapon systems included an array of advanced phaser and polaron emitters. The powerful discharges from these weapons arced indirectly at the target and could be fired while the ship was at warp. Single hits could penetrate through the shields and easily cause major hull breaches to most starships. Other systems The exterior of the vessel changed shape when it entered siege mode. In this form, it took the shape of a cube etched with Eternal writing with no way of getting in or out, making it look similar to a Borg Cube, but smaller and hand-size. If the vessel had insufficient power, this mode could not be turned off, leaving life support to fail. In addition to standard automation systems, the vessel featured a time scattering function in case of emergency evacuation that transports all of the passengers to different times and places, and is to be used only as a last resort and had holoemitters to allowed Jeeves (AI) to projected himself as a hologram. Interior configuration The Genesis had futuristic hallways with octagonal doorways and roundels serving as lights. It was also possible to re-arrange the interior design of the vessel with ease, using the Architectural Configuration system. The vessel could also create and modify rooms on its own accord; for example, to prevent part of the Architectural Configuration system from being stolen by shifting rooms and corridors to create a labyrinth, and to preserve passengers from threats by creating copies of the control room to house them in. The vessel interior walls generally consisted of roundels — circular or hexagonal indentations that lined the console room's interior walls and sometimes the walls deeper in the ship's interior. Some roundels concealed the vessel circuitry, devices, or lights. At least one large roundel functioned as a scanner. One roundel could display the time safe when this feature was activated, but otherwise this roundel was apparently normal. On the whole, though, nobody had little clue as to their purpose. Control room The control room was where monitoring and managing the ship. It was fairly sparse furnishings, but didn't allowed for the operation of the control console itself from a seated position, which was a large hexagonal console in the middle of the room that held a scanner for viewing the outside and offered immediate access to the exterior through a door. A large viewscreen mounted within the control room was used for video communication and ship status displays. The control room had a replicator and a large transporter, which was located immediately behind the console itself. The transporter was capable of transporting multiple people simultaneously. The control room was equipped with several computer screens and various artifacts from many different time periods including hundreds of books, paper maps, documents, stone busts, fossils, and pottery. The control room also stored books electronically that are accessible through the archive vault, which is used for remote connection to various databases and the Genesis logs through a Magellan probe. Accommodations The living quarters on the ship vary in size, space, and look with computer screens, living areas, bedrooms and bathrooms. At times, quarters could have force-fields activated to keep people inside. The wardrobe on the ship appeared as a walk-in closet with some of the clothing been picked up during travels or left by ex-passengers. It contained clothing from various times, environments and other species. At least some of the clothes had pockets that were bigger on the inside. The wardrobe was equipped with a replicator, which allowed it to copy clothing. The mess hall on the ship featured a table with at least six chairs, a leather couch, a snooker table, a large screen for movies, a television with a game console and a bar with two replicator terminals behind it. The sickbay was where passengers go to receive medical treatments for injuries or illnesses. The sickbay had a futuristic 3-D printer-like device that could construct new limbs. It was equipped with various sedatives and futuristic medicines that Jeeves often administers to mend injuries and monitor patient vital signs. It was also capable of keeping passengers in stasis for extended periods of time. There are two biobeds, electronic displays, and extremely advanced future medical technology. The cargo bay was a room that was often used to store various equipment including numerous energy weapons, phasers and phaser rifles of varying configurations, attached to the bulkhead. The cargo bay also has a door hatch that is used for entering and exiting the ship. The bay also had a door hatch that was used for entering and exiting the ship. The engineering was where the ship's impulse drive, warp drive, transwarp drive and time drive are kept. The room had two large spherical/cylindrical orbs that fill much of the center of the room. The quantum computer room on the ship was a large white room that contained the quantum computer at the back of it. Next to the computer was a small circular terminal that rises up from the ground and allowed access to Jeeves' mind. The other rooms on the ship were a drawing room, a briefing room, a laboratory, a stasis room, a laundry room and a holosuite. Category:Timeships